sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure
– gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, autorstwa Sonic Team. W Japonii została wydana 23 grudnia 1998 roku przez firmę SEGA na konsolę SEGA Dreamcast. Zaktualizowana wersja tej gry (znana pod nazwą Sonic Adventure International) ukazała się 9 września 1999 w Ameryce Północnej, 14 października 1999 w Europie, 18 października w Belgii, Holandii i Luksemburgu i 3 grudnia 1999 w Australii. Do 2006 roku sprzedano aż 2,5 miliona egzemplarzy Sonic Adventure, czyniąc ją najlepiej sprzedającą się grą na Dreamcasta. Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Adventure, a także pierwsza w pełni trójwymiarowa gra z głównej serii. W 2004 roku ukazał się remake Sonic Adventure, o nazwie Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Fabuła W Sonic Adventure fabuła jest podzielona na łącznie siedem historii, w tym jeden Last Story, czyli epilog, którego funkcję pełni historia Super Sonica. Historie poszczególnych postaci przecinają się w poszczególnych momentach, przedstawiając wtedy zazwyczaj dane wydarzenie z dwóch różnych perspektyw. Każda historia rozgrywa się równolegle do pozostałych i zaczyna, a także kończy się w różnych momentach. Z powodu takiego rozdrobnienia fabuły, niektóre wątki mogą być ze sobą sprzeczne i zależą od punktu widzenia danej postaci. Na początku gry dostępna jest tylko historia Sonica. Kolejną postać jaką spotka gracz będzie Tails, którego historia zostanie odblokowana po tym jak gracz się z nim spotka. Od tego momentu odblokowywanie wszystkich pozostałych historii jest opcjonalne. Wystarczy że gracz spotka się z inną, zablokowaną dotąd postacią, a odblokuje jej historię (np. Sonic spotka Knucklesa, lub Tails spotka Gammę itd.). Historia Super Sonica łączy wszystkie pozostałe historie i jest wolna od sprzeczności. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic biega nocą po dachach w mieście Station Square. Nagle dostrzega grupę radiowozów, zmierzających w pośpiechu w stronę miejskiego ratusza. Zaciekawiony jeż rusza za pojazdami. Na miejscu, z dachu budynku zeskakuje tajemniczy potwór. Policjanci opuszczają radiowozy i otaczają stwora, otwierając do niego ogień. Pociski odbijają się jednak od jego skóry i funkcjonariusze wycofują się. W porę przybywa Sonic i powstrzymuje zbudowanego z wody potwora. Stwór w formie kałuży ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia do miejskich ścieków i Sonic nie może go już gonić. Wszystko obserwuje stojący na dachu Doktor Eggman. Następnego dnia, Sonic wypoczywa na basenie w miejskim hotelu. Nagle dostrzega Tailsa pilotującego nowy samolot. Lis wpada w turbulencje i rozbija się na pobliskiej plaży. Sonic rusza uratować przyjaciela. Udaje mu się znaleźć Tailsa, który wychodzi z incydentu cało. Wracając do hotelu, Tails tłumaczy Sonicowi że eksperymentował nad nowymi rodzajami energii napędowej do samolotów i pokazuje mu Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails zaprasza następnie Sonica do swojego warsztatu w Mystic Ruins. Przyjaciele docierają do starożytnych ruin, lecz tuż na progu Warsztatu Tailsa napada ich Doktor Eggman. Zły naukowiec żąda od Sonica Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale niebieski jeż odmawia mu. Eggman wycofuje się na chwilę i powraca ze swoją nową maszyną: Egg Hornetem. Wywiązuje się walka, w wyniku której Sonic niszczy maszynę Eggmana. Tails zamierza udać się do warsztatu ze Szmaragdem Chaosu, ale Eggman wysuwa ze swojego pojazdu mechaniczną łapę i zabiera lisowi klejnot. Doktor przywołuje następnie Chaosa, który okazuje się być potworem, którego Sonic spotkał zeszłej nocy. Eggman karmi stwora szmaragdem i ten zmienia swoją formę. Doktor tłumaczy następnie swój plan: Chaos zmienia swój kształt za każdym razem kiedy wchłania Szmaragd Chaosu, a ze wszystkimi siedmioma szmaragdami będzie niezniszczalny. Eggman zamierza wykorzystać potwora do zniszczenia Station Square i wybudowania Robotniklandu na jego gruzach. Doktor znika razem z Chaosem, pozostawiając Sonica i Tailsa bez szmaragdów. Przyjaciele ruszają zdobyć kolejne szmaragdy przed Eggmanem. W Wietrznej Dolinie udaje im się odnaleźć ciemnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. W Casinopolis znajdują szary szmaragd, ale przy wyjściu napada ich Doktor Eggman. Sonic i Tails zostają potraktowani gazem usypiającym, a Eggmane ucieka ze szmaragdem. Rankiem przyjaciele budzą się, mając ze sobą tylko ciemnoniebieski szmaragd. Ruszają do IceCap na Anielskiej Wyspie i odnajdują tam zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Po wyjściu z lodowej góry, napotykają na swojej drodze Knucklesa. Czerwona kolczatka żąda od Sonica Szmaragdów Chaosu, a słysząc odmowę od niebieskiego jeża, wszczyna bójkę. Kończy się ona nokautem obu bohaterów i upuszczeniem przez Sonica obu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Eggman i kradnie upuszczone szmaragdy. Sonic dowiaduje się, że Eggman ponownie oszukał Knucklesa i nakłonił do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Robotnik przywołuje Chaosa, tym razem w silniejszej formie niż ostatnio i karmi go kolejnymi szmaragdami. Potwór przyjmuje formę Chaosa 4. Sonic toczy walkę z Chaosem na pobliski jeziorze i zwycięża. Eggman ewakuuje się jednak z Chaosem i Szmaragdami Chaosu na pokładzie swojej powietrznej fortecy: Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails ruszają za Doktorem w pościg, a Knuckles tłumaczy im że musi dokończyć swoje sprawy. Tails wyciąga ze swojego warsztatu samolot Tornado i razem z Soniciem rusza w pościg za Egg Carrierem. Udaje im się prześcignąć okręt Eggmana, ale doktor wystrzeliwuje z niego potężny promień laserowy. Trafia on skrzydło samolotu, który wpada w turbulencje i rozbija się. Sonic ląduje na plaży w Station Square i zaczyna rozglądać się po mieście, szukając Tailsa. Spotyka jednak Amy, która pokazuje Sonicowi niebieskiego ptaka, którego znalazła na ulicy. Chce aby Sonic zaopiekował się nim, ale jeż odmawia. Sonic i Amy spacerują następnie po ulicach miasta. Za ich plecami pojawia się nagle ZERO, robot Eggmana, i Sonic przygotowuje się do walki z nim. Amy dostrzega w tym czasie napis na wejściu do parku rozrywki, mówiący o darmowym wstępie dla uroczych par. Jeżyca szybko wbiega do parku, a Sonic próbuje ją złapać. Po wyjściu, niebieski jeż zamierza rozejrzeć się jeszcze po miejskich ulicach, ale nadal nie odnajduje Amy. W pewnym momencie jak robot Eggmana porywa Amy i ucieka z nią do Mystic Ruins. Sonic zjawia się na miejscu i odcina robotowi drogę. Niestety ponownie pojawia się Egg Carrier i za pomocą promienia ścigającego zabiera ze sobą robota, Amy i ptaszka Flicky'ego. Sonic rusza w pościg za okrętem powietrznym i dociera do Czerwonej Góry. Tam zjawia się również Tails w nowym samolocie: Tornado 2. Bohaterowie razem ruszają w drugi pościg za Egg Carrierem. Udaje im się wyprzedzić okręt, a Tails transformuje nowy samolot i atakuje okręt Eggmana z jeszcze większą siłą. Przyjaciele niszczą także główne działo Egg Carriera i zamierzają wylądować na jego pasie startowym. Tails zapomniał zamontować kół do lądowania w transformacji swojego samolotu i bohaterowie twardo lądują na pasie startowym Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails wychodzą z tego cało i ruszają uratować Amy. Eggman transformuje w odwecie swój okręt w tryb defensywny i utrudnia bohaterom wejście na mostek kapitański. Sonic i Tails znajdują jednak alternatywne wejście i zjawiają się na mostku, lecz za późno. Widzą jak Eggman zabiera Amy małego Flicky'ego i wyciąga z jego naszyjnika Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor wzywa swojego robota: E-102 Gammę do walki z Soniciem i ucieka. Niebieski jeż pokonuje Gammę i przygotowuje się do zadania mu ostatecznego ciosu, ale drogę zagradza mu Amy. Tłumaczy Sonicowi, że robot ten pomógł jej uciec od Eggmana i że jest jej przyjacielem. Sonic słucha się Amy i oszczędza robota. W tym czasie Egg Carrier zaczyna tracić wysokość, o czym wszystkich informuje Tails. Sonic każe Tailsowi zabrać Amy i uciekać, podczas gdy on sam zajmie się Eggmanem. Sonic transformuje Egg Carrier z powrotem w tryb ofensywny i rusza za Eggmanem. Okazuje się, że Doktor znalazł jeszcze kolejny szmaragd i nakarmił nim Chaosa. Potwór przyjął teraz swoją szóstą formę. Na miejscu zdarzenia zjawia się również kot Big, którego żabi przyjaciel został porwany przez Eggmana i wchłonięty przez Chaosa. Sonic obiecuje pomóc kotu w ocaleniu przyjaciela. Niebieski jeż pokonuje Chaosa 6, a Big i Żabek uciekają razem z Egg Carriera. Nagle zjawia się Knuckles, ale dowiaduje się od Sonica że już po wszystkim. Eggman ucieka ze spadającego Egg Carriera, a niebieski jeż rusza za nim. Sonicowi udaje się wytrącić Eggmobil z równowagi, ale Eggmanowi udaje się uciec. Sonic ląduje w dżungli w Mystic Ruins i dostrzega pomarańczowe światełko, które wskazuje mu drogę do starożytnej świątyni. Sonic udaje się za nim i odkrywa starożytny rysunek naścienny, ukazujący wielkiego potwora niszczącego świat. Zapatrzony w malunek Sonic nie dostrzega, że światełko przenosi go w czasie. Niebieski jeż budzi się w nieznanym miejscu, przypominającym Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Dookoła leżą nieprzytomne i ranne Chao, a także pomarańczowa kolczatka. Po chwili budzi się ona i biegnie w stronę ołtarza, tłumacząc że musi kogoś zatrzymać. Sonic budzi się następnie z powrotem na zewnątrz świątyni. Widzi jak Eggman wraca do swojej tajnej bazy i zamierza podążyć za nim. Sonic dociera do serca bazy i stacza tam walkę z Egg Viperem, ostatnim robotem Eggmana. Niebieski jeż pokonuje Robotnika i niszczy jego bazę. Pozbawiony już Chaosa i swojej bazy Eggman ucieka. Sonic obserwuje odwrót doktora. Po chwili przylatuje Tails i przyjaciele ponownie są razem. Sonic opowiada Tailsowi o swojej przygodzie po czym wyskakuje z klifu i wykonuje ostateczną, zwycięską pozę. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails przeprowadzał pierwsze testy nowego samolotu, zasilanego energią Szmaragdu Chaosu. Niestety, silnik nie wytrzymał całej tej energii i został uszkodzony. Samolot zaczął wpadać w turbulencje, a Tails próbował go opanować, lecąc nad miastem Station Square. W końcu pojazd rozbił się na pobliskiej plaży. Tails był przez jakiś czas nieprzytomny. Kiedy się obudził, ujrzał stojącego przed sobą Sonica. Tails wrócił razem z Soniciem do hotelu w Station Square i wytłumaczył mu dlaczego rozbił się jego samolot, oraz pokazał Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie zaprosił niebieskiego jeża do swojego warsztatu w Mystic Ruins. Przyjaciele docierają do starożytnych ruin, lecz tuż na progu Warsztatu Tailsa napada ich Doktor Eggman. Zły naukowiec żąda od Tailsa Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale lis odmawia mu. Eggman wycofuje się na chwilę i powraca ze swoją nową maszyną: Egg Hornetem. Wywiązuje się walka, w wyniku której Tails niszczy maszynę Eggmana. Lis zamierza udać się do warsztatu ze Szmaragdem Chaosu, ale Eggman wysuwa ze swojego pojazdu mechaniczną łapę i zabiera mu klejnot. Doktor przywołuje następnie Chaosa, którego Tails spotyka po raz pierwszy. Sonic wyjaśnia, że jest to potwór którego niebieski jeż zobaczył zeszłej nocy. Eggman karmi stwora szmaragdem i ten zmienia swoją formę. Doktor tłumaczy następnie swój plan: Chaos zmienia swój kształt za każdym razem kiedy wchłania Szmaragd Chaosu, a ze wszystkimi siedmioma szmaragdami będzie niezniszczalny. Eggman zamierza wykorzystać potwora do zniszczenia Station Square i wybudowania Robotniklandu na jego gruzach. Doktor znika razem z Chaosem, pozostawiając Sonica i Tailsa bez szmaragdów. Przyjaciele ruszają zdobyć kolejne szmaragdy przed Eggmanem. W Wietrznej Dolinie udaje im się odnaleźć ciemnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. W Casinopolis znajdują szary szmaragd, ale przy wyjściu napada ich Doktor Eggman. Sonic i Tails zostają potraktowani gazem usypiającym, a Eggmane ucieka ze szmaragdem. Rankiem przyjaciele budzą się, mając ze sobą tylko ciemnoniebieski szmaragd. Ruszają do IceCap na Anielskiej Wyspie i odnajdują tam zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Po wyjściu z lodowej góry, napotykają na swojej drodze Knucklesa. Czerwona kolczatka żąda od Tailsa Szmaragdów Chaosu, a słysząc odmowę od lisa, wszczyna bójkę. Kończy się ona nokautem obu bohaterów i upuszczeniem przez Tailsa obu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Eggman i kradnie upuszczone szmaragdy. Tails dowiaduje się, że Eggman ponownie oszukał Knucklesa i nakłonił do walki z niebieskim jeżem i lisem. Robotnik przywołuje Chaosa, tym razem w silniejszej formie niż ostatnio i karmi go kolejnymi szmaragdami. Potwór przyjmuje formę Chaosa 4. Tails toczy walkę z Chaosem na pobliskim jeziorze i zwycięża. Eggman ewakuuje się jednak z Chaosem i Szmaragdami Chaosu na pokładzie swojej powietrznej fortecy: Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails ruszają za Doktorem w pościg, a Knuckles tłumaczy im że musi dokończyć swoje sprawy. Tails wyciąga ze swojego warsztatu samolot Tornado i razem z Soniciem rusza w pościg za Egg Carrierem. Udaje im się prześcignąć okręt Eggmana, ale doktor wystrzeliwuje z niego potężny promień laserowy. Trafia on skrzydło samolotu, który wpada w turbulencje i rozbija się. Nieprzytomny Tails śni o swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z Soniciem, od którego zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. Lis budzi się następnie nocą w Mystic Ruins. Tails zaczyna rozmyślać nad swoim snem i o tym jak wiele zawdzięcza Sonicowi, a także jak bardzo stał się zależny od niebieskiego jeża. Szybko jednak wstaje i zaczyna obmyślać plan, jak dogonić Egg Carrier. Lis postanawia znaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu i użyć go do zasilenia nowego samolotu. Na swoje szczęście znajduje czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu w pobliskiej dżungli. Tuż przed tym jak chce go podnieść, szmaragd zostaje połknięty przez Żabka, który ucieka na pustynię. Tails dogania żabę i łapie ją. Nagle pojawia się pomarańczowe światełko i lis znajduje się w starożytnym mieście pełnym kolczatek. Tails spotyka jedną z ich kobiet, która odmawia modlitwę. Lis pyta się co robi, na co ona wyjaśnia mu słowa mantry. Przedstawia się później jako Tikal, po czym Tails ponownie zostaje przeniesiony do Mystic Ruins. Tails wyciąga Szmaragd Chaosu połknięty przez żabę. Nagle podbiega do niego ciężkimi krokami gruby fioletowy kot Big. Wielkolud wywraca się tuż przed Tailsem i wystraszony lis wypuszcza z rąk żabę, za którą zaczyna biec kot. Tails mając ze sobą potrzebny klejnot, udaje się do swojego warsztatu i buduje kolejny samolot: Tornado 2, zasilany energią szmaragdu. Lis dogania Egg Carrier w pobliżu czerwonych gór. Na ich stokach dostrzega również Sonica i zabiera go ze sobą na pokład. Tak więc, Tails i Sonic ruszają w kolejny pościg za okrętem Eggmana.Udaje im się wyprzedzić okręt, a Tails transformuje nowy samolot i atakuje okręt Eggmana z jeszcze większą siłą. Przyjaciele niszczą także główne działo Egg Carriera i zamierzają wylądować na jego pasie startowym. Tails zapomniał zamontować kół do lądowania w transformacji swojego samolotu i bohaterowie twardo lądują na pasie startowym Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails wychodzą z tego cało i ruszają uratować Amy, porwaną wcześniej przez Robotnika. Eggman transformuje w odwecie swój okręt w tryb defensywny i utrudnia bohaterom wejście na mostek kapitański. Sonic i Tails znajdują jednak alternatywne wejście i zjawiają się na mostku, lecz za późno. Widzą jak Eggman zabiera Amy małego Flicky'ego i wyciąga z jego naszyjnika Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor wzywa swojego robota: E-102 Gammę do walki z Tailsem i ucieka. Lis pokonuje Gammę i przygotowuje się do zadania mu ostatecznego ciosu, ale drogę zagradza mu Amy. Tłumaczy Tailsowi, że robot ten pomógł jej uciec od Eggmana i że jest jej przyjacielem. Tails słucha się Amy i oszczędza robota. W tym czasie Egg Carrier zaczyna tracić wysokość, o czym wszystkich informuje lis. Sonic każe Tailsowi zabrać Amy i uciekać, podczas gdy on sam zajmie się Eggmanem. Tails bierze ze sobą Amy i razem z nią odlatuje z pokładu powietrznej fortecy. Tails, Amy i Flicky bezpiecznie lądują w Station Square i żegnają się. Tails widzi, jak na pobliskiej ulicy rozbija się Eggman. Doktor mówi sobie że jest już skończony, ponieważ Chaos został pokonany i Egg Carrier zrujnowany, ale wciąż uda mu się zniszczyć miasto. Eggman wystrzeliwuje zza morza rakietowy pocisk, który uderza w jeden z miejskich budynków. Okazuje się on być jednak niewypałem i Eggman musi go zdetonować ręcznie. Doktor wysadza drzwi do pobliskiego garażu i ruszą miejską autostradą wysadzić pocisk. Tails pozbawiony Sonica postanawia mimo wszystko powstrzymać Eggmana, tym razem samotnie. Lis pierwszy dociera do pocisku i unieszkodliwia go. Eggman nie poddaje się jednak i zamierza zemścić się na mieszkańcach miasta. Robotnik wyciąga swoją ostateczną machinę: Egg Walkera i przystępuje do walki z Tailsem. Lis pokonuje Eggmana i całe miasto dziękuje mu za ratunek. Zadowolony z siebie Tails wraca do Mystic Ruins, gdzie spotyka Sonica i opowiada mu o swoich przygodach. Kiedy przyjaciele są razem, Tails wyskakuje z klifu i wykonuje zwycięską pozę. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles strzegł spokojnie Głównego Szmaragdu na Anielskiej Wyspie, rozmyślając przy tym nad sensem swojej pracy. Do wyspy powoli zbliża się również forteca powietrzna Eggmana. Niespodziewanie Główny Szmaragd rozpada się i pozostaje po nim tylko fragment podstawy. Pozostałe jego odłamki zostają rozsiane po świecie. Knuckles ogląda się za siebie i widzi dziwnego potwora, zbudowanego z wody, a także pomarańczowe światełko. Kolczatka wściekle szarżuje na potwora, podejrzewając go o zniszczenie klejnotu. Stwór unika ciosu i sam zadaje go Knucklesowi, strącając go z ołtarza. Kolczatka wraca z powrotem na szczyt ołtarza, ale potwór rozpływa się i znika. Anielska Wyspa bez mocy Głównego Szmaragdu nie będzie mogła się unosić w powietrzu i po chwili spada do oceanu. Następnego dnia, Knuckles zjawia się w mieście Station Square, będąc w poszukiwaniu odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Pierwsze odłamki odnajduje w Speed Highway. Po znalezieniu kolejnych w Casinopolis, tajemnicza pomarańczowa kulka pojawia się przed oczami Knucklesa i teleportuje go do starożytnego miasta pełnego kolczatek. Knuckles spotyka tam pomarańczową kolczatkę i jej ojca, wodza plemienia. Ojciec mówi, że pragnie zagarnąć Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale córka chce go od tego powstrzymać. Po chwili Knuckles wraca z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Kolczatka znajduje się przed wejściem do kasyna i powoli udaje się do miejskiego hotelu. Po drodze mija śpiących Sonica i Tailsa. W hotelu, Knuckles dostrzega Eggmana, zmierzającego do restauracji. Doktor trzyma w ręku świecący się przedmiot, który kolczatka uznaje za odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles dostaje się do restauracji i zaskakuje Eggmana. Robotnik pokazuje kolczatce, że przedmiot który trzymał w ręku to szary Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor postanawia wykorzystać Knucklesa jako swojego królika doświadczalnego i przywołuje Chaosa. Okazuje się to być potwór, który zniszczył Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles zamierza rozprawić się z Chaosem, którego Eggman karmi Szmaragdem Chaosu i przemienia w Chaosa 2. Kolczatka pokonuje potwora i żąda od Eggmana wyjaśnień. Doktor tłumaczy Knucklesowi, że Sonic chce pierwszy zdobyć odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, po czym znika. Kolejnego dnia, Knuckles wraca do Mystic Ruins, rozmyślając nad planami Sonica co do odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Kolczatka postanawia pracować szybciej i odkryć prawdę. Knuckles znajduje kolejne odłamki w górach na Anielskiej Wyspie. Po powrocie do Mystic Ruins, spotyka Sonica i Tailsa, którzy trzymają w dłoniach świecące przedmioty. Jeden z nich przypomina odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu i Knuckles rusza do walki z Soniciem. Żąda od niego odłamku, który jeż posiada. Sonic odmawia mu i obaj stają do walki, która kończy się ich nokautami. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Eggman i kradnie upuszczone szmaragdy. Knuckles dowiaduje się, że Eggman ponownie go oszukał i nakłonił do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Robotnik przywołuje Chaosa 2 i karmi go kolejnymi szmaragdami. Potwór przyjmuje formę Chaosa 4. Knuckles toczy walkę z Chaosem na pobliskim jeziorze i zwycięża. Eggman ewakuuje się jednak z Chaosem i Szmaragdami Chaosu na pokładzie swojej powietrznej fortecy: Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails ruszają za Doktorem w pościg, a Knuckles tłumaczy im że musi dokończyć swoje sprawy. Knuckles udaje się do zrujnowanej świątyni w pobliskiej dżungli i odnajduje tam kolejne odłamki. Ponownie pojawia się pomarańczowa kulka i Knuckles zostaje teleportowany do Ołtarza Szmaragdów, ale w przeszłości. Spotyka tam pomarańczową kolczatkę, Tikal, rozmawiającą z niewidzialnym strażnikiem ołtarza, którym jest Chaos. Tikal mówi Chaosowi, że powinien zabrać ze sobą swoich podopiecznych, Chao, i uciec, ponieważ wódz kolczatek planuje najazd. Chaos nie zamierza się jednak wycofywać, a Tikal obiecuje że porozmawia z ojcem jeszcze raz, oraz że nie zawiedzie Chao. Knuckles budzi się po chwili przed Ołtarzem Szmaragdów i udaje się do Głównego Szmaragdu. Zwraca mu wszystkie zebrane przez siebie odłamki, które formują klejnot z powrotem. Główny Szmaragd wciąż jednak okazuje się być niekompletny. Knuckles dostrzega wewnątrz niego wizję Egg Carriera i wnioskuje, że odłamki muszą być na pokładzie powietrznej fortecy Eggmana. Knuckles nie wie jednak gdzie jej szukać. Po chwili na wyspie zjawia się robot E-102 Gamma i kolczatka zamierza podążać za nim. Podążając jego śladami, Knuckles dociera do tajnej bazy Eggmana i wkrada się na startujący właśnie Egg Carrier. Po pewnym czasie, Knuckles zaczyna rozglądać się po pokładzie powietrznej fortecy Eggmana w poszukiwaniu odłamków. Kiedy znajduje ostatnie odłamki, ponownie zjawia się pomarańczowa kulka i Knuckles teleportuje się do Ołtarza Szmaragdów w przeszłości. Otoczenie jest teraz jednak inne, ponieważ okolica jest zrujnowana i trawiona przez płomienie. Knuckles podbiega do ołtarza i widzi tam leżącą na ziemi Tikal. Kolczatka budzi ją i pyta co się stało, a Tikal odpowiada mu, że jej ojciec zaatakował. Tikal biegnie następnie w wielkim pośpiechu do Głównego Szmaragdu, a Knuckles próbuje ją zatrzymać, jednak zostaje teleportowany do teraźniejszości. Knuckles wraca na pokład Egg Carriera i dostrzega oślepiający błysk w oddali. Zaciekawiony zbliża się do niego i dostrzega Sonica i Eggmana, stojących naprzeciwko siebie. Eggman zaczyna przeklinać Sonica, który pokonał przed chwilą Chaosa 6. Sonic wyjaśnia Knucklesowi sytuację, a Eggman w tym czasie ucieka. Niebieski jeż rzuca się w pościg za Doktorem, a Knuckles postanawia zostawić wszystko Sonicowi. Przed odejściem, Knuckles zostaje powstrzymany przez Chaosa 6, który w jakiś sposób odrodził się. Knuckles pokonuje potwora i zgarnia upuszczone przez niego sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Knuckles wraca na Anielską Wyspę z odłamkami Głównego Szmaragdu i sześcioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Główny Szmaragd zostaje odbudowany, a wyspa ponownie wznosi się w powietrze. Knuckles mówi sobie, że prawdopodobnie spędzi na Anielskiej Wyspie całe życie, strzegąc Głównego Szmaragdu. Może nie znać całej historii jaka się za tym kryje, ale ważne że znowu wrócił spokój. Amy Rose Dla Amy miał to być kolejny, zwykły dzień życia w mieście. Jeżyca wracała z zakupów, wspominając sobie po drodze dawne chwile spędzone z Soniciem. Jej rozmyślania przerywa nagła ciemność, jaka pada na miasto. Amy podejrzewa, że może to być nadchodząca burza. Kiedy odwraca się, widzi jak nad miastem przelatuje Egg Carrier - powietrzna forteca Eggmana. Amy spogląda na nią przez jakiś czas, ale nagle coś uderza ją w głowę. Okazuje się że jest to mały niebieski ptak z naszyjnikiem: Flicky. Amy podnosi go i pyta czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Za jej plecami pojawia się jeden z robotów Eggmana, E-100 Alpha (ZERO). Zaczyna on gonić Amy, która ucieka razem z Flickym do pobliskiego baru z hamburgerami i kryje się przed jego wzrokiem. Robot odchodzi. Amy przygląda się niebieskiemu ptakowi i wnioskuje, że musiał on uciec od tamtego robota. Jeżyca obiecuje zaopiekować się nim i idzie na spacer po mieście. Po drodze, Amy spotyka Sonica i podbiega do niego. Jeżyca prosi Sonica, aby zaopiekował się Flickym, ale jeż odmawia. Sonic ucieka, a Amy zaczyna go ścigać. Dogania niebieskiego jeża przed wejściem do Twinkle Park. Nagle ich plecami pojawia się ten sam robot co poprzednio i Sonic przygotowuje się do walki z nim. Amy dostrzega w tym czasie napis na wejściu do parku rozrywki, mówiący o darmowym wstępie dla uroczych par. Jeżyca szybko wbiega do parku, a Sonic próbuje ją złapać. Będąc w parku, Amy i Flicky uciekają przed robotem i bezpiecznie udaje im się zbiec. Jednak po wyjściu zostają zaskoczeni przez ZERO i złapani. Robot zabiera ich na pokład Egg Carriera, a Sonicowi nie udaje się zdążyć uratować Amy. Amy i Flicky przebywają w jednej z cel więziennych na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Wkrótce przed ich celą zjawia się inny robot Eggmana, E-102 Gamma. Gamma każe Amy oddać niebieskiego ptaka, na co jeżyca odmawia. Po dłuższej kłótni, Amy pyta się dlaczego robot chce od niej Flicky'ego. Gamma nie ma pojęcia, po co ma zabierać ptaka i czemu Amy dba o coś o czym nawet nie wie. Amy robi się żal robota, który nie wie nawet dlaczego ma od niej zabrać Flicky'ego. Niespodziewanie Flicky wyrywa się z rąk jeżycy i podlatuje do Gammy, spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. Robot nie wytrzymuje, otwiera drzwi do celi Amy i wypuszcza ją na wolność. Amy dziękuje robotowi i obiecuje, że kiedyś zostaną przyjaciółmi. Po wyjściu z więzienia, Amy zostaje zatrzymana przez Eggmana w kolejnym pokoju. Doktor przez mikrofon mówi jej, że aby iść dalej musi pobić jego rekord w grze o nazwie Hedgehog Hammer. Ku zaskoczeniu Robotnika, Amy pobija jego rekord i ucieka dalej. Jeżyca i Flicky przedzierają się przez Hot Shelter, cały czas uciekając przed ścigającym ich ZERO. Amy łapie się balona, który unosi ją do góry i pozwala uciec z Hot Sheltera. Nagle zjawia się pomarańczowe światełko i Amy zostaje przeniesiona do starożytnego miasta pełnego kolczatek. Jeżyca i Flicky udają się odwiedzić położony za miastem Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Spotykają tam pomarańczową kolczatkę. Podchodzi ona do Chao, które ze strachu uciekają przed nią. Kolczatka zapewnia ich, że nie stanie im się krzywda. Chao wracają do niej i jeden nawet daje się jej wziąć na ręce. Na zbiornikach dookoła ołtarza powstają małe fale wodne i po chwili wyłania się z nich dziwny, niebieski stwór. Amy nagle budzi się z powrotem wewnątrz Egg Carriera, tym razem na pokładowym basenie. Jeżyca postanawia uciec z fortecy Eggmana, ale na zewnątrz napada ją sam Doktor Robotnik. Sonic i Tails zjawiają się z pomocą, ale za późno. Eggman odbiera Amy niebieskiego ptaszka i wyciąga z jego naszyjnika Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman wypuszcza Flicky'ego na wolność i wzywa E-102 Gammę, aby rozprawił się z intruzami. Doktor wycofuje się, pozostawiając walkę z Soniciem dla Gammy. Niebieski jeż pokonuje robota i mocno go uszkadza. Sonic przygotowuje się do zadania Gammie ostatecznego ciosu, ale na drodze staje mu Amy. Tłumaczy Sonicowi, że robot ten pomógł jej uciec od Eggmana i że jest jej przyjacielem. Sonic słucha się Amy i oszczędza robota. W tym czasie Egg Carrier zaczyna tracić wysokość, o czym wszystkich informuje Tails. Sonic każe Tailsowi zabrać Amy i uciekać, podczas gdy on sam zajmie się Eggmanem. Amy dziękuje na koniec Sonicowi za ratunek, oraz tłumaczy Gammie że pomogła mu w potrzebie, ponieważ tak robią przyjaciele. Tails zabiera Amy i Flicky'ego z niszczącego się Egg Carriera. Tails zostawia Amy z powrotem w Station Square, po czym idzie w swoją stronę. Amy w trakcie rozmowy z Flickym zauważa wewnątrz jego wisiorka zdjęcie rodziny ptaka. Aby znaleźć jego rodziców, jeżyca postanawia przeszukać bazę Eggmana w Mystic Ruins, o której powiedział jej wcześniej Gamma. Amy dociera do fortecy Eggmana i próbuje ją spokojnie przeszukać, ale pojawia się ZERO i zaczyna ścigać jeżycę. Amy i Flicky'emu udaje się uciec, ale wciąż nie znaleźli rodziców ptaka. Amy zaczyna wkrótce rozumieć, że Flicky musiał uciec z Egg Carriera. Jeżyca udaje się łódką/tratwą na pokład rozbitego na środku oceanu okrętu. Na pokładzie Egg Carriera, Amy odnajduje rodzinę Flicky'ego. Szczęśliwy ptaszek zaczyna latać dookoła z rodzicami. Nagle zjawia się robot ZERO i uderza małego Flicky'ego pięścią. Ptak pada nieprzytomny na ziemię, a Amy stara się go ocucić. Jeżyca wpada w furię i niszczy robota, który uderzył ptaka. Amy wraca następnie do sprawdzania stanu zdrowia ptaka. Niebieski Flicky na całe szczęście budzi się i może normalnie latać. Ptasia rodzina dziękuje Amy za pomoc, po czym odlatuje. Amy zadowolona z siebie zamierza opowiedzieć o wszystkim Sonicowi, aby ten zaczął ją szanować. Wkrótce jeżyca wraca do domu. Big the Cat Kot Big mieszkał ze swoim przyjacielem, Żabkiem, spokojnie w dżungli w Mystic Ruins. Pewnej nocy, Żabek dostrzegł pływającą dookoła ich chaty dziwną kałużę. Podszedł bliżej żeby ją zbadać, a ta wskoczyła mu do buzi i dała się połknąć. Kiedy Big się obudził, zobaczył że jego przyjacielowi wyrósł długi ogon. Żabek zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie i połknął żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, który był dla Biga amuletem szczęścia. Żabek uciekł następnie od Biga, który zaczął go gonić. Następnego dnia, Big zjawił się w Station Square w poszukiwaniu Żabka. Widział, jak jego przyjaciel ucieka podmiejskimi kanałami. Big ruszył za nim i systemem kanałów dotarł do miejskiego parku rozrywki. Tam Żabek uciekł mu ponownie, wracając do Mystic Ruins. Big znalazł go w IceCap, ale Żabek znowu mu uciekł. Kot szukał swojego przyjaciela przez dłuższy czas, aż zobaczył jak trzyma go lis Tails. Big zaczął biec w stronę Tailsa, ale wywrócił się tuż pod jego stopami. Lis wystraszył się i wypuścił Żabka, który uciekł z powrotem do miasta Station Square. Big podążył za nim i złowił go ostatecznie na miejskiej plaży. Big odzyskał przyjaciela na krótko, ponieważ chwilę później na plaży pojawił się robot E-102 Gamma i porwał Żabka. Big błagał robota, aby ten oddał mu jego przyjaciela, ale Gamma go ignorował. Podążając za robotem, Big dotarł do tajnej bazy Doktora Eggmana i dostał się na pokład jego powietrznej fortecy: Egg Carrier. Big znalazł i złowi Żabka w pokładowym akwarium, ale nie zdążył z niego wyjść. Tajemnicza pomarańczowa kulka przeniosła Biga pod Ołtarz Szmaragdów w starożytnych czasach. Pod ołtarzem stała pomarańczowa kolczatka, rozmawiająca z niewidzialnym strażnikiem. Kolczatka zaczęła odmawiać starą modlitwę do stojącego w pobliżu Głównego Szmaragdu. Big przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie, aż nie został przeniesiony z powrotem na pokład Egg Carriera. Będąc na pokładzie, Big poczuł silny wstrząs, który w rzeczywistości wskazywał na to że okręt traci wysokość, oraz że jest transformowany w tryb ofensywny. Big wydostał się na zewnętrzny pokład okrętu, ale przed ucieczką zostali zatrzymani przez tajemniczego wodnego potwora. Wkrótce zjawił się sam Doktor Eggman i rozkazał potworowi, do którego zwracał się Chaos, połknąć Żabka i Szmaragdy Chaosu. Żabek wypluł żółty Szmaragd Chaosu i wrzucił go do paszczy Chaosa, a Doktor Eggman dorzucił jeszcze jasnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. Potwór przyjął zatem formę Chaosa 6. Eggman wyjaśnił następnie, że Chaos musi jeszcze wchłonąć Żabka, który połknął jego ogon. Chaos 6 wchłonął Żabka i na ciele potwora wyrósł ogon. W samą porę zjawił się jeż Sonic i obiecał pomóc Bigowi w uratowaniu jego przyjaciela. Big stanął do walki z Chaosem 6 i wyłowił Żabka z jego ciała. Wielki kot podziękował Sonicowi za pomoc i zaczął szukać ucieczki z Egg Carriera. Na swoje szczęście znalazł na pobliskim pasie startowym samolot Tornado 2. Big użył go, aby uciec razem z Żabkiem z niszczącego się okrętu. Big i Żabek uciekli w samą porę i wylądowali bezpiecznie pod swoją chatą w Mystic Ruins. Żabek pozbawiony już ogona i Szmaragdu Chaosu, zaczął zachowywać się normalnie i razem z Bigiem zaczęli ponownie wieść beztroskie życie w głębi dżungli. E-102 Gamma E-102 Gamma powstał jako drugi model z nowej serii robotów Doktora Eggmana: E-100. Już od momentu narodzin, Gamma został wystawiony przez swojego stwórcę na próbę. Pierwszym celem robota było ćwiczenie w strzelaniu do celów w tajnej bazie Robotnika. Gamma mocno zaskoczył stwórcę swoimi umiejętnościami, ale prawdziwy test miał się dopiero zacząć. Eggman opowiedział Gammie, że będzie mógł służyć na pokładzie powietrznej jego powietrznej fortecy: Egg Carriera, pod warunkiem że pokona swojego starszego brata w pojedynku: E-101 Betę. Chociaż Eggman uważał że Beta wygra, to mimo wszystko Gamma zwyciężył w pojedynku i otrzymał pozwolenie na służbę. Beta napierał jednak na Eggmana tak mocno, że ten zgodził się dać mu specjalne przyzwolenie, pod warunkiem przebudowy robota. Tak więc na podstawie Gammy powstały nowe modele z serii E-100: E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon i E-105 Zeta. Kiedy Egg Carrier wystartował po raz pierwszy, Gamma i jego bracia zostali zabrani na pokład. Wkrótce Doktor Eggman wyznaczył robotom nowe zadanie, które polegało na złapaniu unikalnej, ogoniastej żaby, która połknęła Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon Chaosa, potwora którego ujarzmił Eggman. Roboty rozdzieliły się i każdy indywidualnie wyruszył na poszukiwania żaby. Gamma zawędrował do Station Square i na miejscowej plaży udało mu się odnaleźć właściwą żabę. Robot nie zdążył jednak wrócić na pokład Egg Carriera, ponieważ tajemnicza pomarańczowa kulka przeniosła go pod Ołtarz Szmaragdów w starożytnych czasach. Gamma nie mogąc ustalić miejsca swojego pobytu, udał się pod ołtarz aby dokładnie zbadać otoczenie. Pod ołtarzem napotkał małe, śpiewające Chao i próbował do nich podejść, ale został zatrzymany przez kolczatkę Tikal. Początkowo prosiła robota aby do nich nie podchodził, ale później zdała sobie sprawę że Gamma nie ma złych zamiarów i zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Mówiła m.in. na temat swojego ojca i jego złych zamiarów wobec Chao. Gamma słuchał jej wywodu, po czym został przeniesiony na pokład Egg Carriera. Gamma ocknął się w samą porę, ponieważ wszystkie pozostałe roboty wróciły już ze złapanymi przez siebie żabami. Gamma ustawił się z nimi w szeregu i czekał na inspekcję Doktora Eggmana. Robotnik rozzłościł się, kiedy zobaczył że żaden robot nie przyniósł właściwej żaby. Kiedy jednak podszedł do Gammy, wydał okrzyk radości i pochwalił go. Eggman wziął żabę złapaną przez Gammę, a pozostałe roboty skazał na wygnanie z Egg Carriera. Promienie ściągające usunęły każdego robota, jednego po drugim ze statku. Gamma spojrzał się tylko jak znika ostatni z jego braci, E-103 Delta, po czym przyjął od Doktora nowe rozkazy. Eggman rozkazał Gammie udać się do drzwi prowadzących do pokładowego więzienia. Miała się tam znajdować dziewczyna i Flicky, którego Gamma miał przynieść. Robot pomylił jednak drzwi i dostał się do pokoju, w którym ujrzał budowę nowego robota. Na podłodze leżały stare części E-101 Bety, a nieco dalej powstawała nowa wersja Bety. Przeraziło to Gammę, który szybko opuścił pomieszczenie i udał się do cel więziennych. Będąc wreszcie we właściwym pomieszczeniu, Gamma dotciera do celi w której siedzi Amy Rose i niebieski ptaszek Flicky. Robot każe Amy oddać niebieskiego ptaka, na co jeżyca odmawia. Po dłuższej kłótni, Amy pyta się dlaczego robot chce od niej Flicky'ego. Gamma nie ma pojęcia, po co ma zabierać ptaka i czemu Amy dba o coś o czym nawet nie wie. Amy robi się żal robota, który nie wie nawet dlaczego ma od niej zabrać Flicky'ego. Niespodziewanie Flicky wyrywa się z rąk jeżycy i podlatuje do Gammy, spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. Robot nie wytrzymuje, otwiera drzwi do celi Amy i wypuszcza ją na wolność. Amy dziękuje robotowi i obiecuje, że kiedyś zostaną przyjaciółmi. Po wyjściu z cel, Gamma otrzymuje nowy rozkaz od Eggmana. Ma stawić się na zewnętrznym pokładzie i przygotować się do bitwy. Gamma bierze Jet Booster z pokoju z amunicją i wychodzi na zewnętrzny pokład. Tam czeka na niego Doktor Eggman, a także Sonic, Tails, oraz Amy i jej Flicky. Eggman rozkazuje Gammie zniszczyć niebieskiego jeża, po czym ucieka. Robot toczy walkę z Soniciem i pokonuje jeża. Robot przygotowuje się do zadania jeżowi ostatecznego strzału, ale na drodze staje mu Amy. Jeżyca tłumaczy Gammie, że nie jest on wcale zły i że nie powinien pracować dla Eggmana. Gamma pyta się dlaczego Amy mu pomaga, na co ta odpowiada mu, że odwdzięcza się w ten sposób za ratunek. E-102 oszczędza Sonica. W tym czasie Egg Carrier zaczyna tracić wysokość, o czym wszystkich informuje Tails. Sonic każe Tailsowi zabrać Amy i uciekać, podczas gdy on sam zajmie się Eggmanem. Amy dziękuje na koniec Sonicowi za ratunek i mówi Gammie, że będą odtąd przyjaciółmi. Tails zabiera Amy i Flicky'ego z niszczącego się Egg Carriera. Gamma przechodzi w tryb Flight Mode i również opuszcza pokład. Gamma leci w stronę Mystic Ruins, a po drodze wyświetlają mu się obrazy: Bety, jego braci z serii E-100, Amy i Eggmana. Obrazy zaczynają wyświetlać się coraz szybciej, aż wreszcie Gamma wie co ma robić. Doktor Eggman staje się od teraz jego wrogiem, a seria E-100 przyjaciółmi. E-102 zamierza ocalić swoich braci niszcząc ich, ale uwalniając w ten sposób zasilające ich zwierzęta. W Wietrznej Dolinie Gamma niszczy E-103 Deltę i uwalnia papugę, a w Czerwonej Górze niszczy E-104 Epsilona i uwalnia jaskółkę. Aby namierzyć pozostałe cele, robot wraca na pokład rozbitego na środku oceanu Egg Carriera. Będąc na pokładzie, Gamma wykrywa obecność E-105 Zety w sektorze Hot Shelter. Okazuje się, że Zeta został przebudowany w wielką, stacjonarną jednostkę obronną w rdzeniu statku. Gamma niszczy również i jego, a po wyjściu zostają mu już tylko dwa cele: Beta, a także on sam. Gamma dostrzega jak widziany przez niego wcześniej robot E-101 Mark II, czyli przebudowany Beta, przelatuje nad Egg Carrierem. Gamma dogania go i razem ze swoim byłym bratem toczy bitwę na śmierć i życie. Mimo zaawansowania technologicznego E-101, Gamma wygrywa, a jego brat upada na ziemię. Gamma powoli do niego podchodzi i otrzymuje ostatni, śmiertelny strzał od Bety. E-101 wybucha i uwalnia ze swojego wnętrza brązowego Flicky'ego. Ciężko ranny Gamma spogląda na ptaszka i widzi przed oczami obraz ptasiej rodziny, do której należy brązowy Flicky, oraz spotkany wcześniej niebieski Flicky. Gamma upada po chwili na ziemię i ginie w dużej eksplozji, uwalniając różowego Flicky'ego. Tym samym wypełnia swoją misję i rodzina Flickych może się połączyć. Super Sonic Anielska Wyspa spada ponownie do oceanu. Doktor Eggman przemierza dżunglę w Mystic Ruins, przeklinając po drodze Sonica. Doktor zapewnia siebie, że Sonic nie dał rady jeszcze w pełni pokrzyżować jego intrygi. Niespodziewanie na swojej drodze spotyka Chaosa, który został zniszczony na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Knuckles odkrywa że Anielska Wyspa ponownie spadła do oceanu, chociaż Główny Szmaragd wciąż na niej przebywał. Kolczatka podejrzewa, że sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, które ze sobą przyniósł mogą za to odpowiadać. Knuckles ma zamiar zabrać je do Sonica i uzyskać rady, ale nagle dostrzega jak w pobliżu rozbija się Doktor Eggman. Knuckles podbiega do niego i pyta co się stało. Robotnik zaczyna bełkotać coś o Chaosie, ale Knuckles nie może wyciągnąć od niego żadnych informacji. Tymczasem Sonic odpoczywa sobie w Mystic Ruins, będąc w przekonaniu że dał Eggmanowi nauczkę, kieyd zjawia się Tails. Sonic pyta się lisa czy udało mu się znaleźć Tornado 2. Tails mówi mu jednak, że ważniejszy jest upadek Anielskiej Wyspy do oceanu. Sonic i Tails szybko biegną zbadać sytuację i gdy docierają na miejsce, widzą leżących na ziemi Eggmana i Knucklesa. Czerwona kolczatka informuje przybyłych, że Chaos wciąż żyje i udało mu się ukraść sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu spod ołtarza. Eggman wskakuje szybko do swojego pojazdu i odlatuje. Sonic i Tails szykują się do powstrzymania Chaosa, kiedy nagle zjawia się pomarańczowe światełko i oślepia Sonica. Jeż ponownie budzi się pod Ołtarzem Szmaragdów, ale tym razem w zamierzchłych czasach. Okolica dookoła jest zrujnowana, a sam ołtarz stoi w płomieniach. Sonic biegnie zbadać sytuację i okazuje się, że pod ołtarzem stoi oddział kolczatek i ich wódz - Pachacamac. Na drodze stoi mu pomarańczowa kolczatka Tikal i grupa Chao. Pachacamac każe im usunąć się z drogi, ale Tikal odmawia. Wódz, który pragnie zdobyć moc Szmaragdów Chaosu dla swojego plemienia, wydaje swoim żołnierzom rozkaz do szarży. Kolczatki tratują Tikal i ciężko ranią wiele Chao. Wódz i jego oddział dobiegają na szczyt ołtarza, ale zatrzymuje ich tam rozwścieczony Chaos. Potwór wykorzystuje moc siedmiu szmaragdów do przemiany w swoją ostateczną formę i zabija kolczatki. Sonic podbiega do rannej Tikal i pyta czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Kolczatka wstaje i podbiega szybko do Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Zaczyna odmawiać modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu i pojawia się wielki zielony błysk, który więzi Chaosa. Sonic zostaje obudzony przez Tailsa, który cały czas próbował ocknąć Sonica oślepionego przez światełko. Bohaterowie ruszają szybko na poszukiwanie ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu, którym był czerwony klejnot zamontowany w dziobie Tornada 2. Sonic i Tails odnajdują samolot pod chatą Biga w pobliskiej dżungli. Niestety Chaos pojawia się w postaci wielkie słupa wody i zabiera ostatni szmaragd, zanim bohaterowie mogą go podnieść. Perfect Chaos, ostateczna forma Chaosa, pojawia się w Station Square i wywołuje w mieście katastrofalną powódź. W jej wyniku, całe miasto zostaje zrujnowane i zalane przez wodę. Sonic dociera do Station Square, ale za późno. Chaos odzyskał pełną moc. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Eggman, w swojej nowej powietrznej fortecy: Egg Carrier 2. Eggman zamierza powstrzymać Chaosa i otwiera do niego ogień. Potwór jest jednak niewrażliwy na ciosy i niszczy Egg Carrier 2, ziejąc w niego potężnym promieniem energii. Kiedy wszystko wydaje się być przesądzone, zjawia się pomarańczowe światełko, które przemienia się w Tikal. Sonic poznaje kolczatkę. Tikal wyjaśnia, że w przeszłości uwięziła Chaosa wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu, razem ze swoim ciałem. Perfect Chaos w tym czasie pochłania energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i rozrzuca na wszystkie strony pozbawione energii klejnoty. Tikal mówi że Chaos musi być natychmiast zamknięty w Głównym Szmaragdzie, albo w przeciwnym wypadku zniszczy cały świat. Sonic mówi jednak, że gniew potwora nigdy nie zniknie i że trzeba znaleźć sposób na zneutralizowanie jego furii. W tym czasie, przyjaciele Sonica: Big, Amy, Tails i Knuckles znajdują rozrzucone przez Perfect Chaosa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Amy podbiega do Sonica i podaje mu szmaragd. Następnie zjawiają się Tails i Knuckles z pozostałymi szmaragdami. Tails tłumaczy, że Chaos korzysta tylko z negatywnej energii szmaragdów, a Sonic będzie mógł wykorzystać ich pozytywną energię. Mieszkańcy Station Square zagrzewają Sonica do walki. Niebieski jeż wchłania pozytywną energię szmaragdów, która pochodzi z serc i uczuć jego przyjaciół. Sonic przyjmuje formę Super Sonica i rusza powstrzymać Perfect Chaosa. Perfect Chaos zostaje zniszczony przez Sonica, ale sam Chaos wciąż żyje. Chaos, który powrócił do swojej podstawowej formy, zostaje otoczony przez grupę Chao i cały gniew potwora znika. Tails mówi, że Super Sonic musiał zneutralizować negatywne uczucia Chaosa. Po chwili zjawia się Tikal i mówi Chaosowi, że są to Chao których strzegł przed laty. Żyją one obecnie w pokoju i harmonii z ludźmi. Kolczatka dziękuje Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom za pomoc, po czym razem z Chaosem unoszą się w niebo i znikają. Sonic spostrzega w oddali Doktora Eggmana, który odlatuje w swoją stronę. Tails mówi, że wszystko dobre co się dobrze kończy, a Sonic szybko znika mu sprzed oczu i zaczyna biec po miejskich dachach. Tryby gry Adventure Tryb przygodowy. Gracz może tutaj wybrać jedną z sześciu grywalnych postaci (siódma postać: Super Sonic odblokowywana jest po ukończeniu wszystkich pozostałych historii). Jest to również tryb fabularny. Jeśli gracz ukończy historię danej postaci, to nadal będzie mógł ją wybrać i swobodnie poruszać się nią pomiędzy polami przygód, a poziomami. Nie będzie można jednak wtedy powtórzyć historii i walk z bossami. Aby ponownie zagrać w historię danej postaci, należy rozpocząć nową grę na innym zapisie. Trial Action Stage Tryb wyboru poziomu. Gracz wybiera tutaj sześć grywalnych postaci, tak jak w trybie Adventure i poziom który mają przejść. Każdy poziom odblokowywany jest po przejściu go wcześniej daną postacią. Poziomy zawierają trzy misję: C (wykonywana jako pierwsza) B i A. Sub Game Działa podobnie jak tryb Action Stage, z tym że gracz wybiera tutaj minigry, lub walkę ze wszystkimi bossami danej postaci. Postacie Grywalne Postacie Sonic the Hedgehog Niebieski jeż, potrafiący biegać z prędkością dźwięku, oraz główny bohater. Historia Sonica koncentruje się wokół Doktora Eggmana i jego planów co do wykorzystania mocy Chaosa. Sonic, razem ze swoim przyjacielem Tailsem, ruszają zdobyć siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu zanim zgarnie je Eggman i wykorzysta do swoich niecnych planów. Sonic jest jedyną postacią dostępną od początku gry. Jego poziomy opierają się na dojściu do mety, którą może być kapsuła, Szmaragd Chaosu lub inny obiekt (np. dojście do konkretnego punktu). Misja B na poziomie polega na zdobyciu 50 pierścieni i dojściu z nimi do mety, a misja A na ukończeniu danego poziomu w danym czasie. Miles "Tails" Prower Pomarańczowy, dwuogonowy lis. Najlepszy przyjaciel Sonica i jego prawa ręka. Historia Tailsa koncentruje się wokół przyjaźni pomiędzy lisem a niebieskim jeżem, oraz dążeń Tailsa do usamodzielnienia się i uwierzenia w siebie. Poziomy Tailsa opierają się na pokonaniu Sonica/Eggmana w wyścigu do mety. Na początkowych poziomach celem jest Szmaragd Chaosu, ale w późniejszych pojawiają się inne obiekty (kapsuły, lub dojście do konkretnego punktu). Misja B na poziomie polega na zdobyciu 50 pierścieni i dojściu z nimi do mety, a misja A na pokonaniu Sonica/ Eggmana, który porusza się teraz znacznie szybciej. Knuckles the Echidna Czerwona kolczatka, strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu i Anielskiej Wyspy, ostatni żyjący przedstawiciel swojego plemienia. Knuckles to przyjaciel i rywal Sonica, który pomimo pełnionej przez siebie funkcji, bardzo często wierzy w słowa Doktora Eggmana i daje mu się zmanipulować. Historia Knucklesa koncentruje się wokół tajemnicy Chaosa i plemienia kolczatek, oraz poszukiwań odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Poziomy Knucklesa opierają się na poszukiwaniu trzech zaginionych odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles posługuje się Emerald Radarem, działającym na zasadzie gry ciepło-zimno. ''Misja B na poziomie polega na znalezieniu odłamków bez pomocy kul z podpowiedziami (pomarańczowa kula Tikal), a misja A na odnalezieniu odłamków w danym czasie. Amy Rose Różowa jeżyca zakochana w Sonicu. Historia Amy koncentruje się wokół poszukiwań rodziców niebieskiego ptaszka Flicky. Poziomy Amy opierają się na ucieczce przed robotem ZERO i na złapaniu się balona, dzięki któremu Amy ucieknie bezpiecznie. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i złapaniu się balona, a misja A na złapaniu się balona w określonym czasie Big the Cat Duży, fioletowy kot mieszkający w dżungli w Mystic Ruins. Razem ze swoim przyjacielem Żabkiem jest nierozłączny. Bardzo lubi beztrosko spędzać czas w swoim otoczeniu, głównie na wędkowaniu. Historia Biga koncentruje się wokół pościgu za Żabkiem, który połknął ogon Chaosa i Szmaragd Chaosu. Poziomy Biga opierają się na złowieniu Żabka, który pływa w okolicznych wodach. Big musi użyć swojej wędki, aby złapać żabę na przynętę i przyciągnąć do siebie. Misja B polega na złowieniu ryby ważącej przynajmniej 1000 gram, a dopiero potem Żabka. Misja A polega na złowieniu ryby ważącej przynajmniej 2000 gram, a dopiero potem Żabka. E-102 Gamma Drugi robot z serii E-100. Gamma to zaufany i ślepo lojalny wobec Eggmana robot, który bezmyślnie wykonuje polecenia swoje stwórcy. Wszystko zmienia się, kiedy jeżyca Amy uświadamia mu co tak naprawdę powinien robić. Historia Gammy koncentruje się wokół buntu przeciwko Eggmanowi, oraz na uwolnieniu zwierząt zasilających pozostałe roboty z serii E-100. Gamma to jedyna grywalna postać w grze, która nie pojawia się w historii Super Sonica. Poziomy Gammy posiadają limit czasowy, który może być zwiększony poprzez niszczenie przeciwników. Im więcej przeciwników gracz zniszczy w tym samym czasie, tym więcej czasu gracz otrzyma na przejście poziomu. Podstawowa misja polega na pokonaniu innego robota-bossa, znajdującego się na końcu poziomu (początkowe dwa poziomy Gammy mają jednak inne cele), przed upływem czasu. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu bossa. Misja A z kolei polega na zniszczeniu wrogiego robota, mając przy tym minimalną wyznaczoną ilość sekund na liczniku czasu. Super Sonic Transformacja jeża Sonica, wywoływana siedmioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Super Sonic jest niezniszczalny tak długo, jak posiada przy sobie pierścienie podtrzymujące jego super formę. Postać dostępna tylko podczas walki z Perfect Chaosem. Niegrywalne postacie i złoczyńcy Doktor Eggman Jeden z głównych antagonistów w grze, Doktor Eggman (właśc. Doktor Ivo Robotnik) to szalony naukowiec, którego IQ wynosi ponad 300 punktów. Eggman wykorzystuje swoją wiedzę do podbicia świata za pomocą armii robotów i wybudowania w nim Robotniklandu. Kiedy dowiaduje się o istnieniu Chaosa, niszczy Główny Szmaragd i uwalnia bestię, aby ta pomogła mu w jego planach. Eggman posiada dwie bazy operacyjne: bazę w Mystic Ruins - Final Egg i latającą, powietrzną fortecę - Egg Carrier. Chaos Główny antagonista gry. Chaos to pradawna forma życia, zmutowany Chao, zbudowana z energii Chaosu o właściwościach podobnych do wody. Kiedyś był pokojową istotą strzegącą Chao, ale od kiedy jego podopieczni zostali zaatakowani przez kolczatki, wpadł w gniew i pragnie zniszczyć cały świat. Uwolniony przez Doktora Eggmana, może wkrótce do tego doprowadzić. Chaos znany jest ze swojej zdolności do zmiany kształtu wraz z każdym wchłoniętym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Mając wszystkie siedem szmaragdów, stanie się gigantyczną bestią, zdolną do zniszczenia świata. Tikal Kobieta, kolczatka ze starożytnego plemienia. Jest pacyfistką, która nauczyła się żyć w pokoju z innymi dzięki naukom swojej babki. Niestety jej ojciec uwikłał plemię w liczne konflikty zbrojne i rozlewy krwi, którym Tikal była przeciwna. Kiedy Chaos wpadł w gniew, poświęciła swoje ciało aby zamknąć go razem ze sobą w Głównym Szmaragdzie. Teraz, kiedy Doktor Eggman zniszczył szmaragd i uwolnił z niego Chaosa, Tikal ukazuje sześciu bohaterom wizje z przeszłości, aby uświadomić im jak wielkie zagrożenie dla świata stwarza Chaos. Pachacamac Wódz plemienia kolczatek, ojciec Tikal. Wprowadził swoje plemię w serię licznych wojen, które wygrać można było tylko w jeden sposób: zagarniając dla siebie moc Szmaragdów Chaosu. Pachacamac nie docenił jednak siły jaka strzegła te klejnoty i próbował je mimo wszystko w brutalny sposób zagrabić. Skoczyło się to dla niego i jego pobratymców niemal całkowitą eksterminacją przez Chaosa. Chao Pokojowe istoty, zamieszkujące w dawnych czasach Ołtarz Szmaragdów. W trakcie najazdu kolczatek wiele Chao zostało ciężko rannych, co doprowadziło do rozwścieczenia Chaosa. Przeżyły one jednak przez wieki i obecnie żyją w pokoju z ludźmi. Żabek Żabi przyjaciel kota Biga. Pewnej nocy połyka on Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon Chaosa, przez co zaczyna zachowywać się inaczej niż zwykle. Okazuje się, że Żabek staje się przez to ważnym celem Doktora Eggmana w jego operacji pozyskiwania Szmaragdów Chaosu. E-101 Beta Pierwszy robot z serii E-100. Brat i rywal Gammy, ślepo wykonujący rozkazy Doktora Eggmana. Zostaje później przebudowany w robota E-101 Mark II. E-103 Delta Trzeci robot z serii E-100, brat Gammy. Nie udaje mu się złapać odpowiedniej żaby dla Doktora Eggmana i za karę zostaje zesłany do Wietrznej Doliny. E-104 Epsilon Czwarty robot z serii E-100, brat Gammy. Nie udaje mu się złapać odpowiedniej żaby dla Doktora Eggmana i za karę zostaje zesłany do Czerwonej Góry. E-105 Zeta Piąty robot z serii E-100, brat Gammy. Nie udaje mu się złapać odpowiedniej żaby dla Doktora Eggmana i za karę zostaje przebudowany w wielką jednostkę stacjonarną na pokładzie Egg Carriera. ZERO Prototyp robota z serii E-100. Eggman wysyła go w pościg za Flicky'm, który trzyma w swoim naszyjniku Szmaragd Chaosu. Pomimo wykonania swojego zadania, ZERO przez resztę historii ściga Amy i ptaszka, próbując ich złapać. NiGHTS Postać z serii gier firmy SEGA o NiGHTS. Pojawia się jako epizodyczna postać na poziomie Casinopolis, na stole do gry pinballowo-karcianej. Poziomy W Sonic Adventure, rozgrywka podzielona jest na '''Poziomy akcji' (ang. Action Stages) i Pola przygód (ang. Adventure Field). Taki podział jest unikalny i pojawia się w serii po raz pierwszy. Pola przygód są interaktywnymi hub-worldami. Gracz będzie poruszał się głównie między nimi, przechodząc do kolejnych poziomów. Każde pole przygód zawiera swoje unikalne poziomy i różną ich ilość. Aby odblokować niektóre poziomy, gracz będzie musiał często rozwiązywać zagadki, lub znajdować specjalne przedmioty otwierające wejścia do poziomów. Każde pole przygód jest ze sobą połączone i gracz może pomiędzy nimi podróżować. W Sonic Adventure są trzy pola przygód. Z kolei poziomów jest 11, nie licząc do tego czterech dodatkowych minigier. Postacie mogą odwiedzać tylko niektóre poziomy i nie ma postaci, która mogłaby wejść na każdy poziom bez używania kodów, haków lub błędów w grze. Zazwyczaj na jeden poziom przypadają trzy postacie (nie licząc poziomu Lost World, do którego wchodzą tylko dwie). Station Square Duże miasto zamieszkane przez ludzi. Tutejsze poziomy mają głównie tematykę miejską, lub tematykę parku rozrywki. Pociągiem można dostać się do Mystic Ruins, a łodzią na Egg Carrier. * Emerald Coast '– poziom o tematyce nadmorskiej, z elementami tematyki Green Hill i tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Sonic, Big, Gamma. * 'Casinopolis '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki (kasyna). Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. * 'Twinkle Park '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki z elementami tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Sonic, Amy, Big. * 'Speed Highway '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. * '*Twinkle Circuit '– minigra, o tematyce parku rozrywki. Postacie: wszystkie grywalne postacie (opcjonalnie). Mystic Ruins Starożytne ruiny, największe pole przygód w grze. Można tu wyróżnić trzy obszary: klif przy stacji, Anielską Wyspę i dżunglę. Tutejsze poziomy mają bardzo zróżnicowaną tematykę. Pociągiem można dostać się do Station Square, a tratwą na Egg Carrier. * 'Windy Valley '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Gamma. * 'IceCap '– poziom o tematyce zimowej z elementami tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Big. * 'Red Mountain '– poziom o tematyce ognistej. Postacie: Sonic, Knuckles, Gamma. * 'Lost World '– poziom o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Sonic, Knuckles. * 'Final Egg '– poziom o tematyce industrialnej. Postacie: Sonic, Amy, Gamma. * '*Sand Hill '– minigra o tematyce pustynnej. Postacie: Tails (misja fabularna), Sonic (opcjonalnie) Egg Carrier Latająca forteca Eggmana. Można ją transformować w tryb ofensywny (złożone skrzydła) i defensywny (rozłożone skrzydła i wysunięty w górę mostek). Na początku Egg Carrier można odwiedzić podczas gdy znajduje się on w powietrzu. Później, po ukończeniu historii danej postaci, Egg Carrier może być odwiedzony tylko gdy znajduje się na morzu. Tutejsze poziomy zawierają najczęściej tematykę podniebną, lub industrialną. Łodzią można dostać się tu do Station Square, a tratwą do Mystic Ruins. * 'Sky Deck '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. * 'Hot Shelter '– poziom o tematyce industrialnej z elementami tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Amy, Big, Gamma. * '*Sky Chase '– minigra o tematyce podniebnej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails. * '*Hedgehog Hammer '– minigra o tematyce industrialnej. Jedyną grywalną postacią jest Amy. *poziom jest w rzeczywistości minigrą Bossowie W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich gier z serii, w Sonic Adventure gracz walczy z bossami głównie na polach przygód. Tylko niektórzy bossowie E-102 Gammy (np. E-103 Delta w Windy Valley) pojawiają się bezpośrednio na poziomach. Starcia z bossami przyjmują tutaj różne formy. Oprócz tradycyjnej formy bossa, pojawiają się tu także rywale. Są to unikalne starcia, pojawiające się tylko w trybie fabularnym danej postaci. Po spełnieniu określonych wymagań, gracz stanie do walki z jedną z postaci z gry. Walki te są krótkie i proste, ponieważ wymagają bossom zadania tylko 3 ciosów. Przykładem takiej walki może być np. pojedynek Sonica z Knucklesem, lub Tailsa z E-102 Gammą. Jedyne postacie jakie nie biorą udziału w tych starciach to Big i Amy. Z niektórymi bossami walczy też kilka różnych postaci. Bossowie w Sonic Adventure to: * 'Chaos 0 '– walka z wyjściową formą Chaosa. Pierwsza walka z bossem, poprzedzająca pierwszy poziom w grze. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Sonic. * 'Chaos 2 '– walka z drugą formą Chaosa. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Knuckles. * 'Chaos 4 '– walka z czwartą formą Chaosa. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic, Tails i Knuckles. * 'Chaos 6 '– walka z szóstą formą Chaosa. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic, Knuckles i Big. * 'Egg Hornet '– walka z Egg Mobilem Doktora Eggmana, ulepszonym o dwa świdry i wyrzutnie pocisków rakietowych. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic i Tails. * 'Egg Walker '– walka z wielką maszyną kroczącą Doktora Eggmana. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Tails * 'Egg Viper '– walka z wielkim, podobnym do węża robotem Doktora Eggmana. Toczy się po przejściu poziomu Final Egg, w podobnym do niego otoczeniu. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Sonic. * 'ZERO '– walka z robotem E-100 Alfą. Pierwszy i finałowy boss dla Amy. * 'E-101 Beta '– walka z pierwszym robotem z serii E. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma. * 'E-103 Delta '– walka z trzecim robotem z serii E. Toczy się na poziomie Windy Valley. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma * 'E-104 Epsilon '– walka z czwartym robotem z serii E. Toczy się na poziomie Red Mountain.. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma * 'E-105 Zeta '– walka z piątym robotem z serii E. Toczy się na poziomie Hot Shelter. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma * 'E-101 Mark II '– walka z udoskonaloną wersją E-101 Bety. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma * '''Sonic '– rywal, z którym walczą Knuckles i E-102 Gamma w swoich historiach. * '''Knuckles – rywal, z którym walczą Sonic i Tails w swoich historiach. * E-102 Gamma '– rywal, z którym walczą Sonic i Tails w swoich historiach. * '''Egg Carrier '– właściwie jest to walka z głównym działem Egg Carriera. Toczy się na poziomie Sky Chase. Grywalnymi postaciami są Sonic i Tails. * 'Perfect Chaos '– prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze, oraz ostateczna transformacja Chaosa. Walczy z nim Super Sonic w ruinach Station Square. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa do Sonic Adventure została wydana w kilku albumach na przestrzeni lat. Główny temat muzyczny gry, Open Your Heart, został wykonany przez zespół Crush 40 (w tamtym czasie pod nazwą ''Sons of the Angels''), czyniąc grę pierwszą w serii, do której zespół ten skomponował soundtrack. Jak dotąd ukazały się cztery albumy ze ścieżką dźwiękową. Album [[Sonic Adventure Original Sound Track (Digi-Log Conversation)|S''onic Adventure Original Sound Track (Digi-Log Conversation)]] ''zawiera wszystkie utwory muzyczne z gry. Album ''Sonic Adventure: Songs With Attitude Vocal Mini-Album zawiera przewodni utwór muzyczny, oraz tematy pięciu postaci (It Doesn't Matter, My Sweet Passion, Lazy Days, Believe In Myself, Unknown from M.E. i Open Your Heart). Album ''Sonic Adventure Remix ''zawiera zremiksowane tematy muzyczne pięciu postaci i główny temat z albumu ''Sonic Adventure: Songs With Attitude Vocal Mini Album. Album Sonic Adventure Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition ''zawiera mniejszą ilość utworów z albumu ''Sonic Adventure Original Sound Track (Digi-Log Conversation). Został wydany, wraz z kilkoma innymi albumami z muzyką z serii, z okazji 20 urodzin Sonica. Aktorzy głosowi Sonic Adventure jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której postacie otrzymały swoich własnych aktorów głosowych. Większość tych aktorów podkładała głos postaciom w kolejnych grach z serii, aż do Sonic Advance 3. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje aktorów i odgrywane przez nich role. Krytyka Sonic Adventure otrzymało przeważnie pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Znalazła się również jako jedna z nielicznych w grupie gier Sega All Stars, czyli kolekcji gier na Sega Dreamcast, które sprzedały się w największej ilości egzemplarzy. Do sierpnia 2006 roku sprzedano łącznie 2.5 miliona egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Obecna ocena z portalu GameRankings wynosi 86,51%. Japońska gazeta Famitsu ''dała grze ocenę 38/40. Pomimo krytyki częstotliwości wyświetlania klatek, problemów z kamerą, oraz rozgrywki Biga, polegającej na łowieniu ryb, gra była wychwalana za szybką akcję i rozgrywkę, z której słynęły gry 2D. Na uznanie krytyków zasłużyła również grafika, ścieżka dźwiękowa, oraz możliwość wyboru licznych historii. Brandon Justice z portalu IGN wystawił grze ocenę 8.6/10, krytykując błędy i voice acting, ale chwaląc wygląd gry i rozgrywkę. Od momentu wydania gry, magazyn ''Arcade ''uznał grę za ''kwantowy skok do przodu ''ze względu na estetykę i szczegółową grafikę dla tamtejszych gier. ''Computer and video games ''określiło grę jako ''jedną z najlepszych gier jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. ''Prapremiera magazynu ''Edges ''chwaliła również detale w grafice i dostrzegła możliwości Dreamcasta, porównując Sonic Adventure do roli ''Super Mario 64 ''dla Nintendo 64. Inne wersje i porty Sonic Adventure: Limited Edition Limitowana edycja Sonic Adventure to przedpremierowe wydanie gry w Ameryce Północnej. Powstała aby pokazać połączenie między Segą, a wytwórnią Hollywood. W lipcu 1999 roku gra była dostępna przez krótki okres czasu, wynoszący dwa miesiące od daty wydania. Sonic Adventure International Sonic Adventure International to korekta dla gry Sonic Adventure, przygotowana na międzynarodowe wydanie gry. Wydanie tej wersji stało się konieczne, kiedy odkryto liczne błędy w grze, podczas gdy zaczęła pojawiać się na japońskim rynku w szybkim tempie. Amerykańska produkcja gry trwała 10 miesięcy. Jest to również ostatnia edycja gry na Dreamcasta, która zawiera liczne zmiany: * Gra zawiera więcej możliwych do wyboru opcji, na przykład zmienianie pomiędzy angielskimi i japońskimi głosami aktorów w grze, oraz wybór napisów: angielskich, japońskich, francuskich, hiszpańskich i niemieckich. * Niektóre wstawki filmowe posiadają zmieniony układ i głośność dźwięków, a także czas przechodzenia do poszczególnych scen. Animacje i poruszanie ustami niektórych postaci również uległy zmianom. * Niektóre efekty, takie jak bieg Sonica lub ogon Chaosa, który pojawiał się w historii Super Sonica, kiedy potwór był w formie kałuży, zostały usunięte z niewyjaśnionych powodów. Znane jest również zniknięcie neonowego billboardu z kowbojką trzymającą kielich wina w Casinopolis i wydającą dwuznaczne odgłosy, który uznano by za obraźliwy. * Niektóre pliki dźwiękowe, takie jak np. okrzyki postaci podczas przyspieszania samochodzików w Twinkle Circuit, nie odgrywają się wcale. Inne odgłosy zostały całkowicie zmienione, np. dźwięk laserów Egg Vipera. * Niektóre okna w menu zostały uporządkowane i wyświetlają teraz zdobyte emblematy, obok misji. * Gracz może teraz trząść stołami do pinballa w Casinopolis, a tym samym uniknąć utknięcia postaci. * Pojawia się więcej funkcji internetowych dla posiadaczy dostępu do internetu na Dreamcast, z działającym wyłącznie na japońskich serwerach Black Marketem. * Naprawiono niektóre błędy, głównie te związane z pracą kamery i wykrywaniem kolizji postaci. * Z powodu ulepszeń silnika gry, zapisy ze starszych wersji są już niekompatybilne z nowymi. Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut jest remakiem gry Sonic Adventure, wydanym w 2004 roku. Właściwie jest to udoskonalyn port Sonic Adventure International, kompatybilny z licznymi platformami, takimi jak GameCube czy PC, przy czym wersja na PC ukazała się początkowo w Japonii i Europie, a dopiero później w Ameryce Północnej na ograniczony czas Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut zawiera bardzo dużo zmian: od modeli dla grywalnych postaci (oprócz Gammy) po nowe tekstury, oświetlenie, a także nowy tryb gry: Mission Mode i grywalną postać: Metal Sonica, odblokowywaną po zdobyciu wszystkich 130 emblematów. Zawiera również 12 gier z Game Gear, które gracz może odblokować. W 2011 roku port pojawił się na platformie Steam (patrz niżej). W tej wersji usunięto 12 gier z Game Gear, ale przywrócono niektóre obiekty z oryginalnego Sonic Adventure (m.in. roboty sprzątające pokład Egg Carriera).thumb|147x147px Cyfrowy port Port Sonic Adventure z 2010 roku dostosowany do konsol Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3. Gra została wydana 15 września 2010 roku, a Sonic Adventure DX wydano jako pakiet DLC do tego portu. Zawartość do pobrania Od momentu wydania Sonic Adventure na Dreamcasta, SEGA regularnie wypuszczała kolejne pakiety zawartości do pobrania (DLC) na stronie wewnątrz gry, która zawierała już zainstalowane, ale ukryte dane na temat każdego pakietu. W większości, DLC wypuszczane były z okazji różnych świąt i wydarzeń i rozgrywały się głównie w Station Square. Niektóre pojawiły się ekskluzywnie dla jednego kontynentu/państwa, a inne były ogólnodostępne. Międzynarodowe Dreamcast Launch Party Jeden z pierwszych pakietów DLC. Dookoła Station Square rozlokowane były bannery i billboardy przedstawiające logo Dreamcasta i jego symbol. SEGA wypuściła pakiet, aby podziękować graczom za wsparcie ich konsoli. Halloween Party Od 19 października do 28 grudnia 1999 roku, Sega wypuściła pakiet dodający halloweenowe dekoracje do Twinkle Park. Graffiti rozmieszczone na poziomie życzyły graczom wesołego Halloween, a dynie ze świeczkami w przebraniach wiedźm tańczyły dookoła. W Station Square pojawiały się również plakaty, zapowiadające halloweenową imprezę w parku rozrywki. Christmas Party Od 17 do 28 grudnia 1999 roku dostępny był świąteczny pakiet. W Station Square pojawiały się wtedy choinki bożonarodzeniowe, przed stacją i miejskim ratuszem. Wskoczenie na drzewa zmieniało muzykę graną w mieście na wersję a cappella piosenki Dreams, Dreams from Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams. ''Muzyka była resetowana do normalnej po przejściu do innej sekcji miasta. Pakiet Christmas Party zawiera jednak błąd, który uniemożliwia graczowi ukończenie historii Sonica. Największa choinka zajmuje to samo miejsce co identyfikator, którego gracz potrzebuje aby wejść na poziom Speed Highway. Drzewko blokuje dostęp do przedmiotu i nie pozwala na jego podniesienie. Y2K Celebration Z powodu nadchodzącego roku 2000, SEGA wypuściła kolejny pakiet DLC, związany ze świętowaniem nowego roku. W Station Square pojawił się przemieszczający się pierścień, wskazujący rok 2000, a w mieście rozmieszczono plakaty z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem, które życzyły graczom szczęśliwego nowego roku. Jeśli gracz dotknie pierścienia, zacznie grać japońska muzyka z poziomu Palmtree Panic z Sonic CD. Pierścienie można było również znaleźć na normalnych poziomach. Samba GP Pakiet DLC wydany z okazji przybycia nowej gry SEGI: Samba de Amigo. Dodawał nową trasę do poziomu Twinkle Circuit. Pomimo swojej nazwy, pakiet był mało powiązany z Amigo, poza tym że zawierał instrumentalną wersję piosenki Super Sonic Racing z Sonic R, która pojawiła się w Samba de Amigo. Muzyka grana była tutaj podczas przechodzenia nowej trasy w Twinkle Circuit. Po zakończeniu jej, gracz mógł zapisać swój wynik i porównać go z innymi w internecie. Był to ostatni pakiet DLC, który wprowadzał pewne zmiany do gry. Voice Packs Pakiet ten dodawał nowe głosy różnych postaci z gry do menu głównego. Zawiera głosy: Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Biga, Gammy, Eggmana i Tikal. Europa Reebok DMX Competition Gracze z Europy mogli pobrać specjalny pakiet DLC, zmieniający wygląd poziomu Emerald Coast. Celem graczy na tym poziomie, było odnalezienie pary ukrytych butów Reebok DMX, które Eggman ukradł z szafy Sonica. Gracze mogli następnie zapisać swój rekord czasowy w znalezieniu butów i opublikować go na serwerach Segi. Pod koniec zawodów, zwycięzcy byli informowani przez swoje e-maile, a ich imiona zamieszczano na stronach Sonic Home Page i Dreamarena. Nagrodami były dostosowywany do danej osoby kontroler Dreamcasta i nagroda w wysokości 1000 funtów, na produkty firmy Reebok. Zwyciężył Neil Riddaway, który zakończył wyzwanie w czasie 46,09 sekund. Ameryka AT&T/ODCM Firmy AT&T oraz Official Dreamcast Magazine wydały wspólnymi siłami pakiet dodający trzy wyzwania time attack do gry, które polegały na jak najszybszym ukończeniu danego poziomu. Pierwsze wyzwanie to jak najszybsze ukończenie Speed Highway jako Sonic, drugie to poszukiwanie skarbów przez Knucklesa w Mystic Ruins, a trzecie to surfowanie przez 10 obręczy na poziomie Sand Hill jako Tails. Pakiet dostępny był tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Maksymalnie 15 uczestników z najlepszymi wynikami otrzymałoby roczną prenumeratę gazety Official Dreamcast Magazine, 19 otrzymałoby darmową grę na Dreamcasta, a 5 pakiet premium w sieci AT&T. Konkurs trwał od 29 października 1999 roku do 19 listopada 1999. Japonia Christmas Trees in Station Square Pakiet wypuszczony mniej więcej w okresie świąt w 1998, dostępny tylko w Japonii. Dodawał on liczne choinki bożonarodzeniowe do Station Square, które po dotknięciu pokazywały wiadomość i odtwarzały świąteczną kolędę, która zależała od drzewa jakiego dotknął gracz. Hedgehog Hide and Seek Pakiet który ukazał się 12 lutego 1999 roku tylko w Japonii. Polegał na wytropieniu przez graczy 5 zdjęć prawdziwych jeży, rozrzuconych dookoła Station Square. Aby rozpocząć grę, postać musi wskoczyć do czerwonej kuli na stacji. Kiedy wszystkie zdjęcia zostaną zebrane, gracz musi wrócić na stację i wskoczyć do niebieskiej kuli. Yukawa Senmu QUO MiniGame Promocyjny pakiet DLC, który można było pobrać od 22 stycznia 1999 roku do 22 lutego 1999. Polegał on na znalezieniu przez dowolną postać gracza 6 kart Pana Yukawa w Station Square i Mystic Ruins (po trzy na każdy obszar). 50 zwycięzców z najlepszymi czasami otrzymałoby nagrodę w wysokości 500 jenów kartę QUO ze zdjęciem Yukawa Senmu. Jewel Chao Pakiet dodający do gry trzy specjalne Chao, które można było kupić w Black Market, na stronie gry Sonic Adventure. Dodane Chao to: Chao Szmaragdowy Klejnot, Chao Szafirowy Klejnot i Chao Rubinowy Klejnot. Voice Pack (S.A. International) Specjalna wersja DLC Voice Packs, wydana dla Sonic Adventure International. Różnica pomiędzy tymi dwoma pakietami polega na tym, że ten posiada wszystkie odgłosy postaci z menu w jednym pliku, a także, że wszystkie głosy pojawiają się losowo w poszczególnych sekcjach menu głównego. Adaptacje Archie Comics W komiksach Archiego powstała historia łącząca się z wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Adventure. Trwała ona od numeru 79 do 84. Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic pojawiła się luźna, 10-częściowa adaptacja gry. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X pojawiła się adaptacja Sonic Adventure, trwająca na początku drugiego sezonu. Rozpoczęła się od 27 odcinka ''Chaotyczny dzień, a zakończyła 32 odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu, tworząc tzw. Sagę o Chaosie. W wielu momentach pozostawała wierna oryginałowi, chociaż wprowadzono kilka poważnych zmian, lub usunięto niektóre wątki (np. walka Sonica z Knucklesem). Wprowadzono także dużą ilość postaci ludzi do gry, np. Christophera Thorndyke'a, a także jego rodzinę, i inne postacie które nie brały udziału w tamtejszych wydarzeniach: Cream the Rabbit i Rouge the Bat. Ciekawostki Postacie * We wczesnych wersjach gry pojawia się plik głosowy Tikal, mówiący "Zbierz 50 pierścieni i wciśnij przycisk akcji podczas skoku. Zmienisz się w Super Sonica! Uważaj tylko na swoje zużycie pierścieni". Może to oznaczać, że w pierwotnych zamierzeniach twórców, Super Sonic miał się pojawić także na normalnych poziomach. * Kiedy Big wejdzie do windy w kanałach w Station Square, wyda z siebie okrzyk Ow!, kiedy drzwi się zamkną. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane tym, że jego ogon wystaje z windy i zostaje przytrzaśnięty przez drzwi. * Jest to pierwsza trójwymiarowa gra z głównej serii, w której Amy jest grywalną postacią * Na poziomie Sky Chase, Sonic nosi swoje normalne buty, zamiast Light Speed Shoes, oraz nie ma Crystal Ring na ramieniu. * Grywalne postacie można dobrać ze sobą w pary, na zasadzie celów ich działania. **Sonic i Amy, ponieważ oboje muszą dotrzeć do konkretnego celu, z tym że Amy jest jeszcze ścigana przez niezniszczalnego przeciwnika. **Tails i E-102 Gamma, ponieważ obaj się z czymś ścigają. Tails ściga się ze swoim rywalem do mety, a Gamma z limitem czasu, przed którego zakończeniem musi zniszczyć swojego rywala. **Knuckles i Big, ponieważ obaj czegoś szukają Knuckles szuka odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu, a Big szuka Żabka. * Aktor podkładający głos do postaic Sonica, Ryan Drummond, stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów że jest to jego ulubiona gra z serii. Rozgrywka * Pierwotnie, w pierwszym akcie poziomu Sky Chase miał pojawić się dwugłowy, mechaniczny smok. Został jednak usunięty w finalnej wersji gry, z powodu trudności i ograniczeń czasowych. Używając haków, można go przywrócić do gry. Nie robi on jednak nic, poza podążaniem za graczem i odtwarzaniem swojej jedynej animacji latania. * Muzyka z pierwszej sekcji Twinkle Park to remiks muzyki z poziomu Panic Puppet Zone z gry Sonic 3D Blast na Mega Drive. * Zremiksowana muzyka z poziomu Green Grove Zone z Sonic 3D Blast pojawia sięw trzeciej sekcji Windy Valley. * Sonic Adventure jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której pojawiają się pakiety DLC do pobrania, ponieważ Dreamcast był jedną z pierwszych konsol z dostępem do internetu. * Łącznie sprzedano 2,5 miliona egzemplarzy gry na całym świecie, co czyni Sonic Adventure najlepiej sprzedającą się grą na Dreamcasta. * Gra znana jest z licznych błędów, nie tylko z fizyką i wykrywaniem kolizji. Pojawiają się także błędy pozwalające niektórym postaciom na wejście do poziomów, do których normalnie nie mogą wchodzić. Przykładem tego może być Tails na poziomie Emerald Coast, lub Knuckles w Twinkle Park. * Nie wliczając poziomu Sonic World z Sonic Jam, Sonic Adventure jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której pojawiają się hub-worldy. * Na poziomach Amy miał się pojawić utwór Amy: Hurry Up, który prawdopodobnie miał być odgrywany kiedy gracza miał ścigać ZERO. Utwór pojawia się ostatecznie tylko w jednej z cutscenek Tailsa, przed poziomem Speed Highway, kiedy Eggman rusza zdetonować swój pocisk. Kompletny utwór i jego tytuł znajduje się w Sound Test. * Hot Shelter to jedyny poziom, do którego nie może wejść Sonic. * W grze pojawiają się trzy poziomy, do których wejść mogą równocześnie Sonic, Tails i Knuckles. Są to: Casinopolis, Sky Deck i Speed Highway. en:Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1998 roku Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry przygodowe Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Sega Dreamcast Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1999 roku